1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a recording apparatus and more particularly to a recording apparatus which is capable of recording audio information.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Recording apparatuses of the kind arranged to be capable of recording both audio and video signals have been known. One example of them has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. SHO 58-108882.
The conventional recording apparatus of this kind, however, has not been arranged to allow the operator to readily know how much room is left on a recording medium for recording the audio or video signal. This drawback has impaired the operability of the apparatus.
To solve this problem, the applicant of the present application has previously proposed a device for informing the operator of an amount of room left on a recording medium for recording video signals. However, in recording something other than video signals, such as audio signals, this device has not been arranged to adequately allow the operator to know the amount of room left for recording on the recording medium.